1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to liquid distillation and specifically liquid distillation utilizing membranes.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Use of vapor permeable-liquid impermeable microporous membranes is known. Such membranes can be used, for example, for liquid distillation. One example of a vapor permeable-liquid impermeable microporous membrane is an ePTFE membrane. An ePTFE membrane is desirable for filtering due to its chemical inertness and inherent hydrophobicity, thus allowing it to resist the flow of liquid therethrough above a certain surface tension. However, it is known that vapor permeable-liquid impermeable microporous membranes become clogged or obstructed easily, leading to low rates of pure liquid flux across the membrane and a decrease in the life of the membrane. Thus there is a need for improvements to avoid such issues.